Slipping into the darkness
by Deepcheese
Summary: For Bakura, the creation of the sennen items ment the destruction of everything that he knew. What was going through his mind? What is it like to lose everything, including yourself, to the darkness? FINAL CHAPTER!
1. Default Chapter

Evil Gerbil D: I don't believe that I'm doing this.  
  
Sera: Relax. You'll be great!  
  
Evil Gerbil D: Gulp. O-okay.  
  
Sera: Just don't forget to breath.  
  
Evil Gerbil D: Ack! To late!  
  
(Falls onto the floor)  
  
Sera: sigh Just so that you know, Evil Gerbil D is incredibly nervous about doing a serious fic. And she does NOT own Yu-gi-oh!!! NOT NOT NOT NOT!!!!! Got that?  
  
Ok, here it goes.  
  
Slipping into the darkness- Kuru Eruna  
  
  
  
You know that moment, that precious little moment, before something finally clicks in your brain? The small, seemingly inconspicuous moment before your life changes forever. You know that feeling don't you? Of course you don't. How could you? You don't know that feeling until you have felt it in real life.  
  
I'm not quite sure where I'm going, or WHAT I'm running from, for that matter, but I don't need to know. The screams coming from the village are reason enough. Instinct kicks in, and I run. I run and run and run and run, until suddenly, I stop. A sickening sensation creeps over me as I realize that my friends and family are in there. As a matter of fact, everyone I have ever known lives in that village. That same village that's burning down. I swallowed my fear and turn around and head back to the town. For some reason, the town seems dead.  
  
The smell of fire and smoke fill my nose, as well as a smell that I can't identify. I creep closer, but then I hear a voice, "Well?" a man was asking. "It is ready sir." someone else said. The two began walking toward the temple. I followed. As I entered the temple, the smell grew stronger, and more repugnant with every step that I took. As I turned the corner I saw why. It took all of the willpower that I had left to not scream out.  
  
Bodies where piled up in a corner of the room. Arms dangled loosely from the sides of it. Faces where charred with ash and blood. W-who are these people? What has happened? How many souls where lost? I searched franticly for a familiar face. Who had died? Was it anyone that I knew? I felt my stomach do a back flip when I finally recognized someone on the pile. It was my mother. Her normally white dress had an unnatural tinge of scarlet in it. Matted hair covered one side of her face. On the other side, there was a long scar across her cheek, still seeping with blood. There were pale eyes that would never again open, and lips that would never again smile. But why? She has done nothing to harm them, so why?  
  
I was filled with terror as I watched soldiers pile more bodies on, people that I knew, friends and neighbors, kind people, people that wouldn't even kill a fly. They tossed their bodies carelessly, like a merchant would pile bags of wheat. Don't you care? How can you not care? How many more have lost there lives? How can you carelessly toss there bodies aside? How could you kill them in the first place? How? I was to shocked to make a sound. When the soldiers finally stopped, a priest begins reciting a strange chant. What are they doing? What is happening? I thought over and over again. The words seemed to get louder and louder as I saw the room get darker by the second. Soon, all that I could see was the blackness, and the priest standing out in the middle of it all, not even concerned about the evil aura that surrounded him. And that horrible pile of bodies, lying in the corner, blood oozing out the sides, slowly dripping onto the floor. It didn't occur to me to ask how I was seeing them in the pitch-black room. It didn't even occur to me as to ask how the room got that dark in the first place. All that I was concentrating on was the bodies, and the priest, and his strange words, getting louder and louder and louder.  
  
This is a sacrifice! The thought echoed over and over again in my head.  
  
A low rumbling was heard. It echoed off the stone walls and pounded in my ears. Once again I was filled with the instinct to run, but somehow I held it back. I knew that the offering had been accepted. Then something terrible happened.  
  
Blue flames burst up upon the pile of bodies. The screams of a hundred souls in anguish filled the air as the flames got higher. I screamed too, but no one heard me. Every ones attention was on the dreaded burning pile of bodies, as it slowly changed into a stone tablet, and seven glittering items inside it. That was all that was left of the entire towns population. But the priest was speaking again. "The sennen items have been created. We shall use them to bring justice to this world!" He said with a hint of pride in his voice. I would of laughed if I wasn't so outraged. Justice? How could what I had just seen be justice? How could someone simply murder an entire town of innocents, without remorse, and then claim that it was all for justice? But he wasn't finished, not yet. "The Pharaoh will be pleased. How should we celebrate? Does anyone have wine?" He said, clearly pleased with himself. "But first..." he paused "We must find the sennen item's owners. How do we do it?" he asked a servant near him.  
  
How can they be so heartless? An entire village has been destroyed, and they casually ask for wine, as if this happens every day? And these "sennen items" that where created from the bodies, they speak of their owners, as if they where just something to just give away to a person passing by in the street. And there was no doubt in my mind that the priest would get one, as would the Pharaoh that he worked for.  
  
Suddenly, I was filled with rage.  
  
What right do they have to own them? What did they ever do to earn the sennen items, the only thing remaining on this earth of my parents, and my neighbors? The only thing left of everything that I have ever known. What did they do to earn them? Well, of course, they went to the IMMENSE TROUBLE of ordering and commanding the destruction of an entire village. Surely THAT was reason enough to lay claim to the items.  
  
I suddenly couldn't think any more; my mind had become a total blank. I knew that I had to move, had to get out of this terrible place, but for some reason I couldn't get my legs to move. I didn't want to ever see this blood soaked place, or that priest ever again. But yet I found my eyes fixated on him as if they where glued. He was talking again, but for some reason, I couldn't hear his words. What in the name of Ra is wrong with me? Why can't I get my mind to WORK? Wha-  
  
I was startled out of my thoughts when I saw the priest reach into the stone tablet and grab one of the items. It looked like a slightly enlarged golden eye. Then he started screaming.  
  
"I ACCEPT THE TERMS OF THE SENNEN EYE! GRANT ME POWER!"  
  
Then he started laughing hysterically, untill he plunged the sennen eye strait into one of his own eyes.  
  
It happened so quickly that I didn't have time to think. One second, he was laughing like a mad man, and the next, he was suddenly deathly quiet. One look at his eye and I could see why. In the place where it had been resided the sennen eye. Blood dribbled down from the socket, and the other eye began to twitch uncontrollably. His breath came in short, blood-curdling wheezes. And for a second I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.  
  
Then he started to laugh again. It started as a low chuckle, but grew back to insane laughter in a matter of seconds. Still laughing, he took a hand and wiped the blood off his cheek. What he did then was rather disturbing. He licked the blood off of his fingertips and whispered something inaudible. But even though I couldn't hear what he said, I could somehow understand the meaning of his words.  
  
I shall make a wish on this sennen eye. Perhaps its magic will grant it. I wish... I wish that my son would become Pharaoh.  
  
And somehow, I knew that the current Pharaoh wouldn't sit to well with that.  
  
  
Ok, what did you think? You can tell me by reviewing! 


	2. Battle!

Ok, sorry for the wait. I know it's been a long time, but I really am sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu gi oh.

All right, here we go!

[2] The first battle

_Justice? That's what they're supposed to be promoting? After destroying an entire village, and murdering innocent men woman and children ruthlessly, they claim that they have a right to establish justice? After plotting against his Pharaoh, the priest thinks that he has a right to claim that it is all in the name of JUSTICE?!!! He probably doesn't know the meaning of that word!_

I look around the room again. There are soldiers everywhere. None of them seem to notice me. But then again, why would they? I am just a little boy overlooking a terrible thing, but too scared to do any thing about it. _That's not true! _I think angrily. _I can't be afraid of these men! _I look at there hard, cold faces, and at the smiling, bloody face of the priest. "I hate you." I whisper. "I hate you!" And it is only just then that I realize that I said it out loud.

All heads turned in my direction. Several soldiers advance in my direction. Not knowing what else to do, I run. "Follow him is all that the priest says.

I stumble out of the temple and into the open streets of Kuru Eruna. I franticly search for something, anything that may give me an advantage. I find nothing. I here footsteps behind me, so I whirl around. My heart races. _RUN! _My mind tells me, but my feet don't listen. They begin closing in, blocking off all of the exits. A fast beat pounds in my ears, the beat of my heart. The soldiers begin smiling, seeing that there is no way that they could lose. "My oh my, it looks like we are outnumbered! How will we EVER survive!" One of the soldiers said, while faking a dramatic death. At that moment, all of my fear is lost. It was replaced by a boiling rage greater then any that I had ever felt. The soldiers smiled. "Oh look, we got the kiddy angry! Woo hoo!!!" One of the larger men smirked. "Hey, kid. I've got somethin' for you. It's the best present your ever gonna get from now on." He bent down to my height, holding a dagger behind his back. "Is this a game to you? Do you enjoy doing this?" I angrily said. "Well, if that be the case, then I can play to." In a mocking tone, I continued "Death? Is that your gift?" I smiled. "What more could I want? However, I am afraid that I cannot take your gift. I wish that I could take it, however. Could I possibly return it?" His snide smile automatically turned into a frown. I could easily see that he could not think of anything to keep the charade going for much longer. I heard scattered laughs among the spectators. I smiled. "Stumped?" I inquired. "Too bad. I was just beginning to appreciate your intelligence." For him, that was the final straw. A flash of silver went through the air. That's when I felt a sharp stab of pain on my cheek. Blood splattered on the dirt. Noises where coming from the audience, but I didn't hear them. My entire focus was on the man. The dagger was gripped firmly in his hand. I knew that I didn't have a chance without a weapon. But there was nothing in sight except for the dagger he held. _I can't think of anything! I need time to think! _He lunged at me again. I felt my body dart sideways, attempting to dodge the blow. Regardless, I felt the blade slash across my cheek. I felt myself thrown onto the sand. The blade reflected a part of the sun, temporarily blinding me. I shook my head.The spots where still there. _How am I supposed to fight if I can't see properly? _I paused _Can't see properly! Of course! _The spots cleared. I had a plan. I would halve to blind him, mentally and then physically. I got on my feet, eyes closed, a smile on my face.

"You still there? Why don't you give up and save yourself the trouble?"

"You mean save YOU some trouble, don't you? Believe me, for me, this in no trouble at all. But for you- well let's just say that your abnormally large size doesn't help you much in battle, and you will probably struggle in every single battle you will ever fight, even if it is against an eight year old with no training." I opened my eyes. He is lunging toward me, dagger gripped tightly in both hands. I force myself to make a dramatic fall as the blade slices deeply through my flesh, over the other two wounds. The man is panting. His eyes are full of anger at the fact that an insignificant peasant such as myself had the nerve to talk back to him. "Well kid, what you got to say about that, huh?" He hisses, face red. I allow myself a huge grin as I take two large fistfuls of sand. "I say that I think that you have lost." I leap into the air and, with all of my strength, throw the sand into his eyes. My aim is true. He staggers back in agony, and forgets about the dagger as he attempts to clean out his eyes. It falls to the ground, and no one seems to notice as I silently take it for my own. I knew that I didn't have a lot of time before someone did however. The sand squishes between my toes as I prepare to make the leap. I close my eyes. _Kuru Eruna_... was the thought that was flying through my head as I lunged, dagger in hand, to make my first kill.

The crowd seems to forget all about me as they rush toward their fallen ally. I take the opportunity and run. _That guy almost killed me! And I can tell that when his friends go home to their families, they would not tell them that he had been killed by a child. They probably wouldn't even mention it. They would alter the truth, saying things like how well it went, or how strong they where, or how they had helped change the world for the better. How it was all for justice. But that can't be true. _

_Why? If not for justice, then why? What are the motives? What are they planning to do with them? Why? _I thought as I ran past the border gates and through the rocky terrain. "Why?" I asked to no one in particular, but still half expecting an answer_. That is stupid of me. No one is going to answer. No one is there to answer. Why would they answer anyway? I have nobody. I am nobody. I am alone._

Alone. Just one word. But still, it devastated me. I sunk to my knees. "I'm scared" I said, my voice barely a whisper. I looked behind me. The priest was leaving the village, as if nothing had happened. Behind him, even the fires where smoldering, leaving nothing behind them except for a wisp of smoke and a bit of ash. Merely shadows of their former self. _I must be a shadow to. A mere memory of what used to be. But why me? Why must I be the one who is left behind?_

_::::::::::::_

Review?


	3. Alone

hi peoples! You miss me? (crickets chirping) oookaay...

I don't own Yu gi oh! Who woulda thought?

_[3] _

I remember whenever something would go wrong Mother would simply smile and say "Ah, well. Things will be better in the morning." _Maybe. _I think as I curl up beneath an overhanging ledge. _Maybe things will be better. _I hope, with all my strength I hope things will be better. But when I awake, the town is still in ashes, and the cries of the un-avenged souls of my town still ringing loudly in my ears.

_What should I do? I have nothing left. Everyone I know is dead. It is no use pretending anymore. People don't come back to life. Someone's life isn't like an animal. It never finds its way back to home. _

I look down the street that I am standing in, towards the main square. I'd been on this street a thousand times before. Before yesterday, everything always looked so familiar. But now, soot and un-nameable substances covered the walls. It looked so strange, so alien that I realized that I was lost to. Not in the literal sense, where you can't find your way home, because that house on the corner was no longer my home. MY home had my mother and father living inside it. So, that wasn't my home anymore. I would never have a home again. All of the souls of my village where lost. And now, and forever after, mine would be to. That made an even one hundred.

I walked down the street, staring at my feet, filled with sorrow of everything that I have lost. That's when I realize that my feet have taken me to my old house, as if wanting to remind me of a life that I once had.

Flashback

"Mother, what are you doing?" I asked one morning as I saw her scraping at the ground with a shovel. She smiled. "I'm planting a flower!" She said. "Really?"

"Of course really!"

"Are you sure?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Mom, I don't see a flower."

She looked at me with a look that said "_Ah, to be young" _and smiled. "Of course you don't see a flower. I haven't planted it yet!" Well when she was done, there still wasn't any flower, and there wasn't any flower the next day, and so I thought that it hadn't worked. But, several days later, I could see a sprout of green where she had planted the flower. I asked her about it. She smiled and said, "It needs time to grow." I still didn't get it. "But mom, how do we know that it will bloom?" She sighed. "We don't, sweetie. All that we can do is hope." I still wasn't sure that I understood. But, several weeks later, I could see that it was blooming. My mother got that dreamy look in her eye. "It's hope. You never know what the future will be like. All that you can do is be the best that you can be and hope for the best."

Mother would plant a flower every year, and every year, a new flower would grow and blossom, spreading hope to our hearts.

End flashback

Tears filled my eyes. I missed her. Why did the pharaoh have to take her away from me? I look at our house, and what I see makes my heart stop. On the ground, trampled and crushed by soldiers' feet, are the remains of the flower. Tears well up inside of me. I bend down to pick the dried petals up, but before my hand can reach them, a gust of wind blows them out of my reach, and they drift into the sky in the distance. _Hope._ I think sadly. _They have taken even hope from me._

I lie down on the middle of the street, not caring who saw me, not caring what happened to me. I just lie there, in a deep depression. Far off, I could hear the plot-plot-plot of a horses canter, but it did not register in my brain that someone was coming. When I felt rough hands pick me up and set me on a horse, I didn't care. _Let them take me. Let them take me far, far away from this terrible place and never return. If there purpose was to bring me to the pharaoh, then so be it. However, if we went anywhere near the palace I would not shout out "PHAROAH, YOU FORGOT SOME ONE IN LAST NIGHTS MASSACRE!!!" I wasn't going to fight my fate. But I wasn't about to make it worse. I didn't care what happened, but I wasn't about to ensure my death. But we didn't head north toward the palace. Instead we headed south. _

"Hey, kid." I heard the man in front of me say. "What happened to Thief Town back there?" I had never heard of my town called that before, but what else could he mean? What other town could he be talking about? I hesitated, but I didn't know why. _I'm not afraid._ I said to myself over and over again. The echoes of lost souls rang in my ears. _I can't be afraid. For their sake. I cannot let them be forgotten. I can't let the evils of the Pharaoh go unknown. To many have died already. What's to stop it from happening again?_ The man was looking at me strangely. _Why shouldn't he? He doesn't understand the pain of my town. But that can easily be changed. _I was just about to tell him when I stopped. He didn't deserve to feel that pain. I had barley met him, but I knew that he was a good man. I didn't want to hurt anybody. But I also didn't want to lie about my village. I smiled. "The town was attacked... by an army of demons. The demons used the citizens to grow more powerful themselves. There was not a single survivor." I said, my voice low. And in a sad way, that was true. I hadn't survived; not really, I was just half-there, like a memory, or a ghost. But what was I a ghost of? My town? Or myself?

The man looked at me skeptically. I could tell that he didn't belive me. And why should he? After all, I told a half-truth. Not lying, but still... not the whole truth. A ghost of the truth... but did truth die to? I sighed. This was beginning to confuse me.

"Look kid, all I want is the truth. What happened?" The man said, a hint of anger in his voice. I looked down. "I... can't say. There is to much- pain in the air. To many souls have been lost."

The man looked at me again. He didn't understand. How could he? Who could understand? No one. But that's the way that it should be. I don't want anyone else to feel the pain that I am feeling.

I slid off of the back of his horse. I didn't need his help, didn't want it. He would try to stop me, out of the good of his heart, but I couldn't let it be. I felt that if I was around him for one more second, then I would tell him. I didn't want that, so I had to leave. I couldn't tell anybody, and I knew that I would be tempted on many occasions. So I decided that it would be best if I cut of all connections with other humans. None of them deserved to know my pain. I would tell no one, except for the pharaoh, and that priest that now has the sennen eye.

With this in mind, I walked off, away from civilization, to see what fate had in store for me.

o o o o o o o

Well, what did you think of this chapter? You can tell me by reviewing!


	4. silence

[4] 

_Some kinds of pain are so all-consuming that one's sense of separation, one's clinging to all manner of things, disappears into that primordial fire of pain: nothing else exists. During that eternal moment, something imperceptible happens, and when the pain disappears, that person is not the same person anymore. _

_-Philip Kapleau, the Zen of Living and Dying._

.....................

Every day after that, I grew further and further away from humanity. Every day, month and year was painful. I took whatever food a passerby saw fit to give me. I lived in constant pain and hunger. But so what? Why should I care about how I was to die? To me, I was already dead. A living, breathing ghost of who I once was, and a memory of my town. The only memory left. I wished that I could tell someone, more then anything else, I wanted to know that once I was gone, someone else would know of my pain, and maybe they would spread it to others that not everything there ruler did was good, or pure, or justified. But, no, it could never be. I would be the only one to shoulder this knowledge, me, and the priest, but he would never tell of the horrors of that night. _So Kuru Eruna will be forgotten. Forever, never to be heard of again. Never. The Pharaoh and his Priests will become men of legend, their stories repeated again and again until everyone knows about there good deeds. But nothing of their bad ones. The world will live in a blissful innocence that I have lost. _The thought filled me with sadness. I didn't want to feel this constant pain, that ate at my spirit and soul until thee was nothing left but darkness. But, now that I know the truth, a part of me doesn't want to go back to living in the false belief that everything is good in the world, even though the truth took everything from me. I don't want to be living a lie. _Does anyone else feel the same way? Does anyone else WANT to know the truth? How should I know? But there is always room for doubt._

_So what? What does it matter if I'm not the only one who wants to know the truth? No one would understand. No one could understand, not unless they had been there themselves, had seen the blood soaking through the rocks, the pain and despair in the dead ones eyes, and the pride and greed in the soldiers'. No one will appreciate it's significance. No one else would be able to hear the sad melody of lost souls that I walk and live by every day. No one. _

_I have lost everything, my mother, my father, all of my friends, everyone I have ever known and loved is gone forever. And soon enough, I will lose my life. And what hurts most about that is that no one would care. _The scream of my heart filled my mind, engulfing me. _Some one! Anyone! Come back! Help me! I can't take this! I don't want to die without you! I need someone to help me through this! Some one- please..._

I sink to my knees. _Weak, I know. But what else is there to do? I don't have a purpose in life anymore. Am I just waiting to die? Have I given up? _Tears rolled silently down my face, mingling with blood on the way down, dyeing the soft sand a light pink. This only caused me to remember what I had been through, making me cry even more. I remembered the pile of bodies, the glazed look in their eyes, permanently fixated in an expression of sadness and confusion and pain all rolled into one. How could I think of my own pain when what they must of suffered was ten times worse? That was selfish of me. _But..._ _I want to be heard. I want someone to share my sorrow. I want to have someone to make the decisions for me. I can't do it all on my own. I want my story to be told. I want everyone to know of the tragedy that is Kuru Eruna. Is that so wrong of me? I desperately need someone to understand what I am going through. But how can I trust someone who lives only to serve the pharaoh, as everyone besides me seems to be? What do I live for then? What is my purpose in life? Who do I serve? I know that SOMETHING is keeping me alive. But what? _Suddenly, it hit me. I was surprised at myself, because it seemed so obvious. A blue flame that consumed my villagers souls and there physical beings had also created something. Those Sennen Items where made of my villagers. Disgusting, I knew, but at this point I would take any form of the people I loved that I could get. And besides, How could I just sit and do nothing while My family members spirits are forced to serve the ones that murdered them. Freeing them will be my purpose. I'll solve my problems along the way. After all, their problems are the same as my problems. I can't think of a better way to quench my thirst for human companionship and to help my town at the same time. I'll work towards this goal forever. _Forever. _ I smiled. I had a purpose in life again! I laughed. I don't know why, but I couldn't help myself. The passerby's looked at me strangely, but I didn't care. _Why should I anyway? They never helped me. They just sat and watched as I experienced the worst pain I had ever felt. Who needs them? Let them stare, I don't care anymore. Laughing feels good. _


	5. Pain

Evil gerbil D: Ok, It's finally hear, the final chapter of Slipping into the darkness. I hope that you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh.

5

Screams rang in my ears. More then anything, I wanted to help them, they where in pain. But my legs wouldn't move, I couldn't control them! Why? Why can't I help them? I want to help more then anything, so why can't I? In their eyes, I saw confusion, sorrow and pain unlike any other. I wondered what they saw in mine. Hate? I was sure. But I had a reason to hate. Across the room, the priest laughed. He was covered in blood. It must feel good, knowing that you have killed countless innocents, and not caring. My heart still aches with every soul that has been lost because of me. The priest looks at me and smiles. How can he smile while I am in such pain? He mocks me. I hated it. Without thinking, I attacked. As I started punching him, he laughed. I hated that laugh more then anything, so I hit harder. Still he laughed. No amount of pain could silence him. Exhausted, I pulled back. He laughed once more and disappeared into a puddle of blood. I looked down, knowing what I would see, but unable to stop myself. I hear a slow drip of blood on blood. I look down and saw the puddle of blood, and see my own face, dyed a deep crimson red. I turn away, try to shield my eyes, but my hands too are seeped in blood. They burn with the pain of a hundred cuts, but I have to wonder- is it my blood or the blood of others that dye my hands this eternal red?

I woke up with a start. _That dream again! _I thought angrily. There was sweat on my brow, and I could feel my body tremble. Regardless of all that I had been through, I was still afraid of nightmares. Nightmares caused by stress, fatigue, and, most of all, guilt. Guilt that in fact the dream was partially true, and I didn't admit it, that my hands where in fact covered in blood, and having that constant fear that I would become what I hate the most. A cold hearted murderer. I pushed the thought aside. It won't happen like that. It's different with me. I will always remember my purpose in life. How could I forget? I had been training vigorously ever since that day. I have learned how to throw knives, shoot a bow, and ride a horse. However, no one seemed to want to take me as their apprentice, so I had to get the equipment elsewhere. With absolutely no money, I had to steal things (food, weapons, etc.) I never questioned the morals of what I did. It was simply just what I had to do. I would not let anything or anyone stand in my way of returning the items to Kuru Eruna. Once they where there, I would see to it that no one would ever take them away from the stone tablet, and that the outside world would never see them again. Never again. Never.

_I'm not sure when the desire to return the items to there proper place in Kuru Eruna evolved into the obsessive lust that I have grown accustomed to. I also don't know when I first began to dance along with the crazed melody that was my life. I guess it was because I had become so fatalistic, I hardly even thought of my own needs. My entire life was to get the items, to keep them away from the Pharaoh and his men, and make sure that they never would fall into their hand again. After all, what right did they have to own them? What right did anyone have to take them? Had they known the people who made up the items energy? Have they ever felt a pain so great, that it shreds their very soul? And besides, if the Pharaoh kept on fooling himself by thinking that the items would promote justice, then he never would be able to use there full potential. They where obviously made for evil purposes, and would probably never answer to the pharaohs cries of justice. _

Justice. I still don't understand that word. What does it mean? And how can someone kill innocent people in the name of it? How is that just? How can people just sit back and watch as terrible things are going on right underneath their noses? Is that just? Why do they automatically think that just because the pharaoh did it, it is ok? Is it so easy for them to twist the facts until all that remains are lies and biased remarks? Or do they tell them no truth at all? Is there any true justice in this world? Or is the world itself just a fabrication as well? How do the ignorant townspeople see the Pharaoh? How do they see me? Am I one of those people that parents tell their children to stay away from? _Yes, hide children. Some of my knowledge might rub off on you._ What do they know? They have been feed nothing but lies. They are the Pharaohs' servants after all. He can't risk loosing them with the truth. Now tell me, is that justice? Is there any such thing as justice at all? Sometimes I wonder.

The End


End file.
